


Dynamics of a Sensitive Timeline

by Kay_Right



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Right/pseuds/Kay_Right
Summary: What would have happened if Jeff had rolled a 5, Abed had to pick up the pizza, and Annie hadn't mentioned her father after kissing Jeff?





	1. Chapter 1

**_POV: Annie_  **

When I saw Jeff hit his head, it was a natural reaction to jump up to help him. Like always, he tried to pretend hitting his head was no big deal, but I knew that there were so many possibilities for brain damage, scaring, or so many other horrible things. I immediately started leading him towards a more private area for me to look at his head.

The bathroom was occupied by Britta, but the kitchen was free so that’s the way we headed. Shirley was baking, but as long as she didn’t try to push her pies on us she wouldn’t get in the way. It’s not like we were going to do anything. Not me and Jeff – that would be ridiculous.

Britta, clearly high, drew Shirley away from the kitchen just as Jeff started looking down at me with the smoldering look. He seemed to wear that look whenever we made eye contact. When I heard Jeff compliment my nurse skills my heart skipped a beat. I immediately stopped thinking about the rest of our study group even though they were just in the neighboring rooms.

“Thanks you! I actually had to apply a tourniquet the other day. A guy got stabbed outside my building,” I said in response to Jeff’s compliment. It wasn’t that odd of an occurrence, but it was unfortunate because I stained one of my favorite cardigans with blood.

“What!?” Jeff asked. “Annie you gatta get the hell out of that apartment.”

“You don’t have to treat me like a kid anymore, remember,” I said. I always appreciated Jeff’s concern, but if he kept looking at me like a child he would never see that our relationship could be so much more than study group friends. I could only imagine what he would think if he knew about the gun in my purse.

“Yeah, but adults still need to be protected,” Jeff said. I hoped he didn’t notice the surprise on my face when he called me an adult. “And I can’t help but worry about you Annie. You’re very important to me.”

I had waited so long to hear him say this. Both acknowledging me age, but also admitting that he truly cared about me as more than a child who needed protecting. Now we were both leaning closer. His body slowly lifted away from the counter and mine went closer, it was almost as if music was playing pushing us forward. We kept leaning until our lips touched.

I had kissed Jeff before, but for some reason this felt different. Everything else faded away. I couldn’t hear our friends and they were the furthest thing from my mind. I was completely focused on Jeff’s lips on mine.

The kiss started slow, but it quickly got more heated. I wasn’t sure which one of us was pushing it further, maybe it was both of us, but either way I wasn’t about to complain. And judging on the way Jeff’s hands moved to my hips I don’t think he had any complaints either.

I thought about how he had finally confessed his concern for me. For some reason it felt familiar, but I couldn’t place where the familiarity came from. My mind was getting pulled away from this amazing kiss and towards this weird deja vu.

“I’m sorry…I just…I had a weird deja vu,” I started speaking before I even realized what I was saying. “That thing you said about worrying about me it’s – ”

I stopped mid-sentence. I was about to say it was something my dad always said to me, but Jeff had just admitted that he _finally_ didn’t see me as a child. I wasn’t about to ruin that by bringing up my dad.

Jeff was looking up at me expectantly.

“I shouldn’t have brought it up never mind,” I said and then started kissing him again before he could protest.

Jeff laughed through the kiss and I sighed relieved I had dodged that verbal bullet. I think he might have thought the sigh was for another reason because very shortly after his hands on my hips tightened and the next thing I knew we had flipped positions. My back was pressed against the counter and he was leaning over me. Our full bodies were pressed against each other, and before I knew it I was lost in the kiss again.

Just as my hand started twisting in his hair and pulling him closer, if that was even possible, Jeff pulled away.

“Annie you can’t moan like that,” Jeff said. He had pulled his lips away, but his body was still flush against mine and he didn’t look like he was going to move. I hadn’t even realized I was moaning.

“Why?” I said kissing him lightly on the mouth. He returned the kiss, but quickly pulled away. I tried not to pout, but my face went there automatically. 

“Annie, please don’t do this to me,” Jeff said letting his hand move up my arm.

“Do what?” I asked purposefully making my eyes a little bigger and leaving the pout on my mouth. I didn’t want to always relay on my more “childish” characteristics, but I knew they worked on Jeff. I moved one of my hands to his lower back and pushed him closure.

“You know what you’re doing,” Jess said as his eyes darted down to my lips. “It’s not going to work. If we keep going this is going to get out of hand and Abed is going to walk in with the pizza and then he’ll tell everyone and – ”

Jeff cut off when I started kissing his neck, but it didn’t stop him for long.

“And then Britta will get mad at me and Shirley will hit me and Pierce will give me a high five and Troy…” Jeff finally stopped talking when my mouth made it to his again.

We made out for another minute or two, but Jeff then regained his control and pulled away again. This time he took a large step back.

It turned out it was just in time because Abed opened the door only a moment later. We were both out of breath, but a safe distance from each other.

“Pizza time!’ Abed said walking in and immediately walking past the clear view of us and to the dining room table.

“Yay!” I said knowing my voice was a little too high.

I could finally hear our friends and it seemed like all of them were arguing.

“Give me this you godless hippie skank,” I heard Shirley say.

“You’re a sick, sad, twisted old man and I hope you die alone,” Troy yelled shortly after.

I heard Jeff sigh in front of me and I looked up.

“Are you ready to go in there?” He asked.

I gave a silent nod. After he saw my affirmation, he gave a small smirk in response and strode into the living room.

“Troy stop freaking out it’s a troll. Shirley don’t act like you don’t know this about Britta. Abed share the pizza.”

Like we always do, everyone let their anger go and followed Jeff’s lead. I hesitated in the doorway to watch Jeff in action and then took my place at the table.

“Okay let’s hurry up and play this game of Yahtzee.” Jeff said grabbing a slice of pizza.

I tried not to make eye contact with Jeff, but my eyes went there anyway. We stayed locked in that gaze as people move around us. I briefly heard Britta say something about repeating the song playing, but I was too lost in Jeff’s eyes to care and he seemed to be too. At least, that’s the only explanation I can think of for him allowing Britta to scream _Roxanne_ along with the stereo she had hooked her iPod up to.

Britta’s loud singing pulled us out of our gaze. Jeff rolled his eyes at Britta and then Shirley who quickly forgot her anger with Britta and instead became amused by her singing. Before any of us knew it we were all singing along and then I was up dancing with Shirley and Britta.

I was so caught up in the moment I looked to Abed and said, “I really love your place.”

I was surprised when he suggested I should move in. I didn’t think he was serious, but I did need to seriously consider moving out of my current apartment. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea? I would have to talk to Troy and Abed about it another time, but for now I was happy and ready to dance.

Before I knew it we were all dancing and singing around the room to _Roxanne._ Everyone, that is except Jeff. He seemed content just to watch, but that was always his role. He laughed and smiled along with us and he seemed to be smiling a little bigger than normal. When we made eye contact I couldn’t help but feel my own smile widen along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_POV: Jeff_ **

I listened to _Roxanne_ playing through the speakers, but my eyes were stuck on one of the dancing lunatics in front of me – Annie. She had me completely captivated. I didn’t want it, but I definitely wasn’t complaining after the searing kiss in the kitchen. While not our first kiss, it was by far our best and I certainly wasn’t going to let it be our last.

That kiss had been building for the past two years. We started with longer looks which escalated into subtly arm touches. Those quickly turned into crossing arms with each other and lingering hugs. At that point it was imposable to notice that ‘little Annie’ was not so little when it came to certain curves that she liked to push out and press up against people, especially me.

Before I realized it, my eyes had locked with Annie’s and my smile was getting a little wider. As soon as I noticed the change I quickly rearranged my grin back into its usual smirk.

I couldn’t have the other’s knowing about this. They would not approve, and I wasn’t even sure if I approved. Just a few weeks ago I was patting Annie on the head and avoiding kissing her, but I wasn’t lying when I said she was grown up. She hadn’t been ‘little Annie’ in a very long time, but not just her curves, in every way she was a mature, beautiful woman. She worked hard in school not to fulfil her obsession to be the best, but to build a career. She was a good friend to everyone in the study group. And she survived in her terrifying apartment by herself.

She just sometimes still dressed like a school girl and wore bubble gum lip gloss, which I kind of liked…but that didn’t mean anything. 

Yeah…I couldn’t let anyone else in the group know about this. Whatever _this_ was. They would skewer me.

Even though I made sure I had my signature smirk, I let my eyes stay on Annie. She was a horrible dancer. She moved her arms too much and shook her ass in a way that shouldn’t have been appealing, but it kind of was.

That’s when I felt it, my grin come back. It’s also the moment she looked directly at me. Her smile widened and she started moving her shoulders and hips a little more. At that point, I felt my grin expand even further and heard a small laugh coming from my mouth.

Who was this person that sat staring at a girl and was perfectly content? It certainly wasn’t Jeff Winger.

The song ended and everyone took a second to catch their breath and laugh. Abed and Troy sat down and started eating pizza. Britta was standing in the middle of the room opening and closing her mouth repeatedly.

“My mouth is so dry. It’s like a desert, but in my mouth,” Britta said still very high.

“Oh dear Lord,” Shirley said. “I’ll get you water.”

Annie walked over to the table and sat next to Troy. She grabbed a piece of pizza and started looking at the Yahtzee rules. Annie would be the only one to actually read the rules.

“It’s Yahtzee not brain science, Annie,” I said lightly teasing her.

“I know that Jeff,” she said in a sing song voice tilting her head slightly, “but it’ll be more fun if we play it right.”

“If you say so,” I said grabbing a slice of pizza and taking the seat next to her.

“Don’t eat all the pizza,” Pierce said taking a seat.

Britta followed suit still slowly gaping her mouth. Shirley came back carrying two waters. She put one in front of Britta and then placed one in front of the seat she took. Once everyone had pizza, Annie anxiously looked around.

“Would you like to play Yahtzee, Annie?” I asked just to please her.

“Yes!” She said and started to roll.

“I guess you can go first,” Pierce said.

We played Yahtzee, which took forever because Pierce kept knocking his dice over when it wasn’t what he wanted. Not surprising to anyone, Abed won and Annie came in second. Britta fell asleep on the table.

Through to whole game, Annie and I would make eye contact or brush legs. A few times, we even let a hand slide up a leg. Okay, she let me slide a hand up a leg. I needed to get her alone after this little house warming party that Troy and Abed were putting us all through. And by ‘get her alone’ I meant for talking…that’s what we needed to do.

“Well I think it might be time to call it a night,” I said trying to make eye contact with Annie without anyone else noticing. She looked at me, but I couldn’t tell if she understood.

“Oh! But I need to clean up,” Shirley said then her voice lowered and she made eye contact with Troy and Abed. “Unless you two want me to leave you alone like you did when I arrived early to cook for everyone.”

“No!” Troy and Abed said at the same time both of them desperate not clean.

“Someone should probably take Britta home,” Annie said.

“Jeff that sounds like a job for you,” Pierce said.

“I would, but I can’t,” I said. This was my perfect opportunity to get rid of Pierce, Britta and Shirley. I just hope he wouldn’t ask a follow up question.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to do it,” Pierce said.

“I can’t believe you would think I would do something like that,” I said in feign surprise and hurt. “I can’t take Britta home because I don’t think I would be capable of doing it without succumbing to the marijuana. You never know when she’s going to wake up and just offer you a joint. And I wouldn’t want to do that, right Shirley?”

“Oh! You’re right,” Shirley said.

“You think she might wake up and offer a joint?” Pierce asked. I could tell he was already tempted by the idea.

“Yes! And she is so pushy I just don’t think I could say no, but I know you could,” I said lying through my teeth.  

“You’re right. I should take Britta home,” Pierce said. “Just help me get her to the car.

I felt a hand land on my knee and slowly start to slide up. I guess Annie had understood my earlier eye contact.

“Great!” Annie said standing up. “You two help take Britta outside then Pierce will leave with Britta and then Jeff could just walk to his car. I’ll be a little later just because I need to use the restroom, but I will also be leaving just after.”

She scurried off to the bathroom. Annie wasn’t subtle, but at least she also felt the need to be alone.

“What’s wrong with her?” Troy asked.

“Must be her woman problem,” Pierce said. I rolled my eyes, Troy looked disgusted, and Abed just shook his head clearly doing math in his head.

“Well, on that note,” I said standing up. “I think we should go.”

I needed to follow through on the plan if I wanted to be alone with Annie. Pierce stood up and we both helped a fast asleep Britta get up from her chair. We all grabbed our stuff and headed out. I helped Britta into Pierces car and watched them drive off. Luckily, we had passed Annie’s car as we walked to Pierce’s, so I knew exactly where to meet her. I walked over to Annie’s car and leaned against it. I made sure my tie was straight and then put my hands in my pockets hoping I wouldn’t have to wait long.

It turns out I didn’t. Before long, I saw Annie quickly walking outside. She kept looking over her shoulder like she was being followed. It was kind of cute, and I felt my face falling into another grin.

I really hoped this wouldn’t be a new trend.

“You waited for me,” Annie said in a sweet tone.

“You weren’t that subtle,” I said.

“Maybe,” she said giving up on the argument choosing instead to focus on getting closer. For some reason I held off on leaning in.

She responded only with a small smile. Annie looking up at me through her eyelashes was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, and that’s exactly what she was doing. I returned her smile and leaned just a little closer, but I still didn’t give in to the kiss.

For some reason, I just felt like she needed to initiate the kiss. I needed to make sure she was truly okay with this. Whatever _this_ was.

I couldn’t focus on the _this_ for long because Annie decided to reach up and kiss me. I helped her out by leaning down, but she still stood on her tip toes as she pressed herself to me. It might have been slow, but it certainly wasn’t shy or soft like I expected. Turns out that wasn’t Annie’s style.

No, this kiss was all heat and passion. Her tongue was in my mouth before I even realized it and the distance between us disappeared. My hands went to her hips pulling her closer and her hands were in my hair. She seemed to like doing that, but for once I didn’t mind someone messing up my hair.

The kiss sped up, but didn’t lose any of its passion. I could hear her soft moans, and it was the best sound I had ever heard.

We had things we needed to discuss and we were still just outside of the apartment. An apartment with Shirley, Troy and Abed occupying it. I knew we should stop, but I didn’t want to this time. Just a little longer I kept telling myself.

To my surprise, I felt Annie pull away.

“Jeff,” she somehow moaned and whined at the same time.

“Annie,” I whined right back, but I think it might have come out more as a moan.

“You know what, Jeff,” she told me. “We need to get out of here. Shirley will be coming out soon.”

“You’re right,” I said taking a step back. I took a few deep breaths inhaling the cold air trying to calm myself down.

“So where should we move on to?” Annie asked brining her body closer to mine again. I wasn’t expecting her to ask that, and I certainly hoped she meant what I thought she did. Instead of responding, I just lifted my eyebrows furring my brow until she continued, “You know my place or ours?”

I was so tempted to say mine and be down with it, but once again I felt like I needed Annie to initiate every step. I just didn’t want to take advantage of her.

“Why are you asking me that, Annie?” I asked.

“Because Shirley is going to be coming out here soon, and she will definitely have a problem with us having sex in my car,” Annie said. “At least if we’re in one of our apartments she won’t know.”

I couldn’t believe she had just said that with only a slight blush coloring her checks. I was completely dumbfounded. I guess that was her initiating it. I was going to take it slow every step of the way, but I had a feeling once we were anywhere near a bed she wouldn’t be hesitating much.

“My place,” I said. I put my hand out and said the only thing that seemed right, “Milady?”

“Milord,” Annie said taking my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Annie_ **  

We decided to take two cars to Jeff’s apartment. We both figured it might be kind of obvious if one of our cars was still in front Troy and Abed’s apartment.

I was grateful for the silence as I drove to Jeff’s apartment. I couldn’t imagine how awkward that car ride would have been. There would have been tension–sexual tension to be exact.

I couldn’t stop thinking about how forward I had been back in the parking lot. If there was ever any doubt about Jeff and I sleeping together, I immediately stomped it out. I don’t know why I did it, but it was annoying me that he wasn’t catching on. I mean it would have been awkward if Shirley had seen us having sex in my car. The odds of that happening weren’t high, but still. I had waited long enough I was going to have sex with Jeff Winger, even if it had had to be in my car. Luckily, it didn’t come to that.  

A small part of me worried that he would back out of this. Every time I thought we were close to being something, Jeff would freak out about how young I was. Well not this time. I was going to sleep with him and after that it would be too late for him to run screaming.

I was old enough to make this decision and I was old enough to sleep with Jeff. I thought he had finally seen that, but his hesitation was still worrying me.

We also had all of our friends to consider. Jeff and I hadn’t talked about it explicitly, but he sure seemed to want to hide it. He had said as much in the kitchen earlier and he was the one to suggest we take two cars.

I agreed with him because I thought our friends would over react and probably get pretty mad. Their anger would probably be directed more at Jeff than me, so maybe that’s why he was more concerned than I was. But still—it wasn’t going to stay secret forever. I wasn’t that good at keeping a secret and Abed was very good at finding out secrets. Eventually, one way or another, they would find out. And if that was the case, it would probably be better to just tell them up front.

The drive from Abed and Troy’s apartment to Jeff’s was only about fifteen minutes, but it felt like it was taking forever. I missed Jeff, which was ridiculous because it had only been a few minutes, but being left alone with my thoughts in a situation like this one was dangerous for me.

_God I want to fuck Jeff._

It’s the only thing my mind kept going back to as it ran in circles around everything that could go wrong.

* * *

  ** _Jeff_**

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

The mantra was running through my head at an alarming rate. I was driving back to my apartment to meet Annie there. And to do what –sleep with her? I really wanted to sleep with Annie. Fuck Annie? Make love to Annie? Have sex with Annie? None of it sounded right, but I wanted to do all of them.           

Those thoughts were wrong, so wrong. She was so young, but she was old enough and it was inevitable. At least that’s what I kept telling myself.

We kept coming back to this moment. Okay, not this exact moment of us driving to my apartment to have sex, but this “will they won’t they” moment. The one where we kiss and it’s going to go further, but it doesn’t because one of us messes it up. Well not this time. This time we were going to go all the way.

Still my mind kept spitting out curses and I kept nervously checking my rearview mirror to make sure Annie was still following.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

It may be a mistake, but I was going to stick to my original plan. I would let Annie lead the interaction. Whatever happens is her call.

_Fuck._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annie** _

When I pulled into the parking lot in front of Jeff’s apartment he was already getting out of his car. I parked slowly and turned off my car, but I didn’t get out right away. Instead, I left my hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. My stomach had butterflies and the familiar feeling of nervousness had me feeling like I was in high school again. But I wasn’t in high school. I wasn’t pinning after Troy. I didn’t have braces or frizzy hair or a drug addiction. All of those were gone. I was with Jeff and it clearly wasn’t just a one-sided crush.

After slowly counting to ten, I opened my car door and got out. I immediately saw Jeff leaning against his car like he didn’t have a care in the world. By this time, I knew he did and he had probably very carefully leaned against the passenger door so I would see his body from the best angles. I knew it was a trick but I wasn’t going to complain.

He gave me his familiar smirk as I walked towards him. I couldn’t help but smile in return. I stopped right in front of him and looked up. I wanted to reach up and pull him down for a kiss, but I kept my hands off.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey yourself,” I responded. And after his smile grew I couldn’t hold back. I grabbed his head and pulled it down towards mine. He had clearly been prepared because the kiss was not slow.

I let my fingers run through his hair. It was so much softer than I expected it to be. I hadn’t had time to notice earlier, but now I did. I wondered what other secrets I could learn about Jeff and what he could learn about me.

His hands on my back were moving lower and lower, so I thought he might be thinking the same thing. I decided to help him out, so I went on my tippy toes. At this height his hands slide right down to by ass and they clenched in response. He groaned into the kiss.

I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. My small laugh didn’t stop his hands or do anything to slow down the kiss.

I decided it wasn’t fair that I had only tasted his mouth, so I let my lips do some exploring. I started by kissing down to his jaw and then I moved along his jaw to his earlobe. I gave it a quick flick with my tongue and then sucked it into my mouth.

“I want you Jeff Winger,” I whispered into his ear knowing he would appreciate the cliché. 

“Annie,” he groaned out as I moved from his ear down to his neck.

I was switching between kissing and sucking, when Jeff started to push closer to me. It took me a second to realize he was pushing away from the car and walking me backwards.

I tore my lips away from his neck and looked up at him. His smirk was back, but his eyes were much darker. I gave him a flirty smile back, and I assumed my eyes were just as dark.

With his hands on my hips, I let him lead my backwards towards his apartment building.

“Inside time?” I asked.

“Inside time,” he said.

With that I turned around and took his hand letting him lead me inside more easily. While facing away from him, I smiled to myself. It was still relatively early for a Saturday night, but the lobby to Jeff’s apartment was completely empty.

This was my first time in Jeff’s apartment, so I happily looked around as he walked me over to the elevator. He pushed the button and patiently waited as the numbers started ticking down.

I noticed we still had some time, so I gave him a few pecks on his neck. Nothing to serious, but I couldn’t stop touching him and wanting to kiss him. He was too tall for me to reach his lips so his neck would have to do.

When my pecks started to turn into more and include tongue, Jeff pulled away and leaned down to kiss me. We both pulled away when we heard the ding of the elevator. I walked in and leaned against the wall.   

“What floor do you live on?” I asked.

“Six,” he answered and pushed the button in a flash. Then he was right in front of me and kissing me again.

His hands went to my ribs. His fingertips were just grazing my breasts and I wanted more. I pulled him by the arms closer. As I rubbed my body against his, I could feel his erection. I moaned and if possible I deepened this kiss. His tongue was playing with mine and he was dominating the kiss. I didn’t mind because I was still distracted by the hands just below my breasts.

The elevator doors opened and Jeff pulled away. He took my hand again and started walking down the hallway.

The butterflies were now completely gone. The nervousness was replaced by anticipation. I was aching for more and the wetness between my legs was evidence to prove it.

Jeff was moving quickly, and because my legs were much shorter I had to do a slight jog to keep up with him. His door was all the way at the end of the hall. When we got to it he had his key in the lock and the door open in seconds.

I expected him to open the door and immediately push me up against the nearest wall, but that’s not what he did. Instead, he opened the door and stopped. He didn’t even take a step inside he just stopped right in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he said shaking his head. He walked inside without taking my hand.

I was confused. Just a few seconds ago it seemed like he couldn’t wait to rip my clothes off and now he wasn’t even touching me. The front door opened directly into a living room. There was a kitchen just to the right and a door that I assumed lead into the bedroom.  I followed until he stopped in the middle of the living room.

“So this is my place,” he said motioning to the room we were in.

It was a nice apartment. Dark, but well furnished. You could tell by the décor that at least at one point he had had money. Everything was sleek, modern, and screamed Jeff Winger.

I knew that at a later point in time I would love to admire his apartment more, but at that very moment I wanted to admire Jeff more.

“It’s nice,” I finally responded. I didn’t know what was wrong with Jeff, but I wasn’t ready to let it ruin the night. “But I can think of something nicer.”

I walked slowly towards him until I was close enough to grab his hands. Instead of intertwining our fingers, I put his hands on my hips. As soon as I knew he wasn’t going to pull away, I moved my hands to loosely hang around his neck.

“And what’s that?” Jeff asked with his signature smirk.

“You…and me…together,” I said. That’s when I saw it – hesitation in his eyes. I had let either myself or Jeff hesitate and pull away from this for too long. Not this time. “Jeff, I want this, I want you, and I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Are you sure?” Jeff asked. “Because, Annie, I really don’t want this to be a mistake for you. I don’t want to push you.”

Just when I thought Jeff Winger couldn’t get any better, he warmed my heart. I knew my age would become a problem at some point, and I wasn’t going to let it be this moment.  

I tightened my arms to pull our bodies closer together. I looked up to meet his eyes, but he avoided prolonged eye contact. I pulled my arms away and put my hands on both sides of his face. I forced his head to be directly in front of me and left it there until he finally looked into my eyes.

“Jeff, you’re not pushing me and I’m not going to regret this,” I kissed him lightly just below his jaw line. “So don’t say no because you feel guilty.”

“I’m not going to say no to you, Annie,” Jeff said as I kissed my way up to his mouth.

“Now let’s stop all the talking,” I said just before I finally reached his mouth.

I kissed him without any restraint or hesitation, and after a second he followed suit. I wasn’t willing to let Jeff get away again, so I decided we weren’t going to go slow.

I let him lead the kiss and I let my hands explore under his shirt. I wasn’t sly about pulling his shirt out from where it was carefully tucked into his pants, but he didn’t stop me.

When my hands finally reached their destination, I wasn’t disappointed. His whole body was smooth and hard. I always knew he loved taking care of himself, and now I really appreciated it as well. His back muscles tensed as his hands finally started moving. They stayed on my hips, but he was moving his thumbs in a slow and strong circular motion.

As my hands moved in between our bodies to his stomach, his moved up my hips doing the same circular motion with his thumbs. His hands made it from my hips to my ribs. I cursed myself for wearing a dress a shirt would have been much easier to remove.

I pulled away from Jeff’s distracting lips to pull off my cardigan. As I did that, Jeff undid his tie and took it off. It was one of the sexiest things I’d ever seen. Before I knew it, I was licking my lips and staring him down.

He gave me a sexy smirk, and closed the distance between us pulling me into a kiss. He was lightly biting my lip, and then his tongue was in my mouth and I was satisfied again.

I let out a low moan. In response he growled my name and in a smooth motion leaned down, grabbed my legs and picked me up. On instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck.

If my mouth wasn’t occupied I probably would have let out a small yelp, but alas I was saved that embarrassment.

With me still attached to him, Jeff started walking towards a door that I could only assume lead to his bedroom. I kept myself busy by unbuttoning his shirt.  

When we made it to his bed, Jeff laid my down and let himself follow right on top. He managed to have our whole bodies touching but also keep the majority of his weight off me. He looked me in the eye clearly asking for permission. I gave him a small nod and smile hoping that would be the last time he hesitated tonight.

Jeff’s head went to my neck and he immediately starting kissing, licking, and even lightly biting the exposed skin. His hands were just as occupied exploring his way up my legs pushing up my dress as he went.

I finished off his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. We were both quickly loosing ourselves in each other. And that’s exactly what I wanted. It surprised me that I just wanted to get Jeff naked and inside me. I didn’t want long foreplay and loving words. I wanted heat and passion, everything else we could do later. For now, I just wanted Jeff and I think he was feeling the same way.

I was moaning out as his mouth reached the little bit of my breasts that was exposed. His hands were resting on the waist of my panties doing that same circular motion they were doing earlier.

Finally, he seemed to be just as tired of the dress as I was and he pushed it up. I helped him by lifting my arms.

When my dress was finally off, Jeff leaned away slightly and looked me up and down. Instead of saying anything, he just looked me in the eye and smiled. The smile was so sexual and flirty that only Jeff Winger could have worn it. I tried my best to return it with just as much allure.

Jeff’s hand went behind my back and unclasped my bra. He did it smoothly and without any warning. The cool air hitting me made my nipples even harder than they already were. Jeff’s smile widened and then his mouth was back to my chest, only this time he didn’t have any restrictions. His mouth explored my right breast. His tongue played with my nipple. As his mouth worked, his hand went to work on my left breast. Meanwhile, my legs were still on both sides of him, and his hips were thrusting into me at a slow pace.

Between my moaning, I managed to continue my exploration of his chest and abs. His mouth switched to my left breast, just as I undid his belt and the button of his jeans.

Before I knew it, I had pushed his jeans and briefs down. His face was now level with mine. He looked me in the eye seemingly asking for permission. I nodded silently and felt him push in to me.

I gasped loudly and Jeff stilled. 

“Keep going just slowly,” I said.

It had been awhile since I had been with anyone and even then my experience was extremely limited. For some reason, the fact that Jeff new this comforted me more than scared me.

Jeff was thrusting into me slowly. His arms were on either side of me holding him above me, but I could still feel his entire body tense and rigid.

After a while of these tormenting slow movements, I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him closer. I moaned out for him to go faster.

He groaned and picked up the pace. His head fell to my neck and he was placing sloppy kisses where his lips landed. My hands tangled into his hair and I was pulling hard.

“Ugh Jeff...more,” I moaned out. As I got louder, I felt myself getting closer.

“Annie, I’m close,” Jeff moaned.

I pulled him closer and pushed my hips into his harder. My hands moved from his hair to his back. I was pushing him closer hugging him to my body. My hands flexed on his back and I briefly worried about scratching him. The thought quickly flew from my head as I felt my orgasm hit me.

I was thrown over the edge and I couldn’t tell if I let out a tiny scream or if my mouth was just open. I felt Jeff tumble over with me.

After we both finished, Jeff managed to push himself to the side. I cuddled up next to him and started to feel my eyes close. I managed to briefly look up at Jeff, but his eyes were already closed and he seemed to be asleep. Without any more hesitation, I


End file.
